Forum:One Piece Binge
Discussion One Piece has been around for more than 20 years and this wikia 10 years more so for next year I think we should put a day of the week, a week of the month or just a month out of the year where we binge on One Piece. It would help list more Anime and Manga Differences and encourage if not attract more users like Pacifista15, HanataSanchou or Kaido King of the Beasts to destub pages that have been around just as long. We can setup a playlist for the various episodes, video games (walkthroughs even), music and a reading list for chapters that are still stubs. When it comes to References users will see that anime staff don't stop at pages but also panels if not that chapters were animated in the wrong episode. Afterwards if pages under 5,000 or 1,000 bytes are left over then they should be merged into affiliated pages or in new pages following the theme of said content be it characters locations or anything for that matter. I'm not sure this should be under Site Problems or not but hopefully it will give rise to the idea. Here's to you Yatanogarasu.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:43, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I am all fine with a concerted effort to work on stubs. We already have lists of everything, hence the stub categories. I don't understand what you were trying to say about the Staff and Credits page. We don't need to write walkthroughs for the games. We aren't GameSpot. As for the page merging, 1,000 or less should be the cutoff. I do not like the idea of any page merging, but I will wait to see what others say if I need to argue against it. 01:06, December 30, 2017 (UTC) While I would certainly appreciate efforts to clean up and destub older articles, I'm not really sure how effective a binge would be. Our community is spread out all over the world with a wide variety of schedules, and something like this would be really difficult/impossible to schedule. I don't have a good memory of anything before Dressrosa; when I destub older articles I just skim through a manga hosting website to find the info I need. I can sympathize with your desires, but I don't think a binging event would help get people to edit older articles. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:50, December 30, 2017 (UTC) I understand your motives, but I don't think it's necessary to watch the entire series for a single episode\chapter stub or page with an empty section. Also, I recently tried to source some images, and I can tell from experience that trying to find any and all differences is exhausting. If any, I would like to suggest forming a group that each one take on a segment including the movies and specials to A. lighten the work load; and B. have several points of view with each round of segments distribution (lets say once every five years someone take a segment he\she hadn't taken the previous round). As for the walkthroughs, I agree with Noland. We do not need a guide to how to play games, that from what I gathered are mostly fighting games with very little choices as to "where to go from here?" or "what to do next". Walkthroughs are more for adventure or quest games. As for the merging, if I may take your first notion as an example, I took the liberty to check for a frame of reference: *Thousand-Year Trees - 585 bytes. *Daft Green - 2447 bytes. *Giant Jack - 2043 bytes. *IQ - 1210 bytes. *Kona Tree - 1345 bytes. *Lily Carnation - 4539 bytes. *Mescal Cactus - 1364 bytes. *Pop Green - 3985 bytes. *Sakura - 1410 bytes. *Stomach Baron - 2542 bytes. *Boin Archipelago - 3736 bytes. *Sunlight Tree Eve - 1479 bytes. *Treasure Tree Adam - 2397 bytes. *Tree of Knowledge - 2204 bytes. *Weather Ball - 1961 bytes. *Yarukiman Mangrove - 2213 bytes. *Sabaody Archipelago - 16597 bytes. *Kuuigosu - 2412 bytes. *Elegant Sunflower - 874 bytes. *Mosa Mosa no Mi - 2440 bytes. *Amiudake - 1265 bytes. *Body Mushroom - 1863 bytes. *Noko Noko no Mi - 8064 bytes. I believe the cut off point should be per subject and not a generalization. Rhavkin (talk) 01:26, January 2, 2018 (UTC)